


He Didn't Mean for This

by AlphaShae, shaetil (AlphaShae)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Completed, Drabble, Gen, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/shaetil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chopper loses control while in his monster form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Mean for This

Their friends lay on the deck unconscious, surrounded by the broken bodies of their enemies. It was only the two of them. Zoro stared into Chopper's glazed eyes as the giant fingers tightened around his body.

The fight would have been an easy win for the Strawhat pirates except the enemy had been clever enough to launch a suprise attack and ensnare Luffy and Robin in seastone enhanced nets. The dumb cook had gotten his ass handed to him when he'd tried to protect Nami from the sudden hoard, and Usopp had fainted all on his own. Zoro alone stood his ground and took down wave after wave of enemy pirates, but even he was struggling.

Chopper had been forced to change into his monster form.

Now the looming monstrosity that was their sweet little doctor stood among the corpses growling and moaning in blind fury. The pressure on his ribcage was becoming painful, and Zoro became concerned. Didn't Chopper know him at all? "O-oi…!"

The breath was abruptly squeezed from his lungs as Chopper clenched his fist and howled at the sky. Zoro struggled against the iron grip pinning his arms to his sides. He couldn't breathe and his bones ached from the pressure. He had to get free.

Zoro desperately searched the huge face of his crewmate for any sign of recognition - any glimmer of the cute little reindeer everyone loved. Chopper's hand tightened again and Zoro's teeth ground against Wado's hilt as he breathlessly screamed in pain. The strain had popped his left shoulder out of joint.

He could end this.

All it would take would be a swipe of his head and he'd be free… but then what would Chopper do? The doctor valued his hands just as much as the shitty cook. Wouldn't the whole crew suffer if their doctor couldn't perform medical tasks like usual? Also Chopper would be heartbroken if he couldn't be the best doctor anymore. No. Zoro couldn't cut himself free.

He'd never be able to live with himself if he hurt his friend that way.

His other two swords fell to the deck with twin thuds. The pain and lack of oxygen were making his vision grey at the edges. Another tortured howl from Chopper and Zoro felt searing agony as his ribs gave. He looked pleadingly into Chopper's unseeing eyes as blood welled up in his throat and spilled out around Wado's hilt.

He didn't want to die.

Zoro's spine cracked and Wado slipped from between his lips. Blood spurted forcefully from his mouth as Chopper swung his giant fists. The reindeer's eerie shrieks echoed in Zoro's ears like the embodiment of his own unvoiced cries. Through his pain Zoro recognized the end. He felt no anger - only regret and longing as he lost consciousness.

The crew awoke one by one and found Chopper sitting, silent and stunned, beside Zoro's mutilated body - tear-tracks streaking the blood matted on his fur.


End file.
